


I’ve more than thought about it

by Jera79



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-21 01:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jera79/pseuds/Jera79
Summary: What if Vera was to console Joan after the comments she heard following the birth of Doreen’s son. Could real feelings and emotions finally come to the forefront?  Please let me know I am doing the fandom justice.





	1. Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> My spin on the emphasis gold fish scene. The riot occurred but hepatitis did not for the purpose of this story. I will be introducing Maxine and “bommer”.

Vera eagerly offered to check on the ETA for Doreen's ambulance. She did not like the way she felt witnessing the governor hold the shrieking ladies hand. She allotted herself a quick glance over her shoulder and saw Joan softly stroking Doreen's hair. It was more than the poor dear could take. Decidable worse than than the chocolate chip ice cream incident. Vera was suppose to walk away after she delivered the prisoner. Jealously did not allow her to. She watched the interaction and wept silently. 

"What the hell," Vera whispered aloud to herself as she walked down the corridor to the front entrance of the prison. 

"Mr. Fletcher, is the ambulance here yet?" Vera hurriedly asked. No answer. Most likely because he was copying some type of drawing. It was an unknown common looking man. Vera thought it to be stupid but was not sure of his therapy program. There was a name at the bottom, underlined and circled. Jianna. Maybe that's who drew it. Just as she was about to call Fletch again, the governor stormed by them. Her hands were slightly trembling and she was moving very quickly. Quickly even for the governor. 

Should I be following her home, thought Vera. Obviously, the governor needs me only to secretly escort her favorite prisoner for a late night chat and ice cream party. That is unless I am ordering new furniture for the privileged inmate at her instruction. Vera concludes she should go regardless of the strain in her and the governors working relationship and what she believed to be a budding friendship. It’s the right thing to do. Deep down it's her curiosity of what caused the governor to appear distraught. Yet again and always she was with Doreen after all. Vera noted that's when she smiled the most. Albeit hesitantly, but still a glimmer was there. Vera tells herself that just because Governor Ferguson is ignorant of her devotion does not mean she shouldn’t help. Besides the governor did invite her over later on tonight. Just maybe she would explain the riot. The whole debacle keeps her up at night. Vera lied to herself. She wanted this woman with a fury she never knew she had. 

Vera knocked on the red door and it gently opened. She thought it best to wait for approval even if the door was slightly ajar. No sounds indicating her Governor was coming, she walked on through. After closing the door she heard a weak cry chanting over and over. 

"I'm a freak I'm a freak I'm a freak"

The sight before her nearly made her keel over. Operating on autopilot, Vera knelt before her governor and inserted a hand between the kitchen chair and the governors banging head. She needed to stop further injury at this point. At least that's what she told herself. Vera was not sure when she became enamored with her governor, but she was certain she was. When the thrashing subsided, Vera instinctually and gently caressed Joan's face with her right hand. Hearing Joan hum led her to believe she acted appropriately. Joan ever so gently leaned in to the comforting hand. Vera could not believe this foreboding woman was leaning in to her contact. Lost in the moment with her governor, she ran her left hand slowly up and down Joan's arm over and over. 

"You're not a freak," Vera whispered against her forehead. 

"She called me a weirdo!" It was then Vera surmised the she Joan was referring to was Doreen. Vera sat aside her own jealous to comfort this damaged soul. 

Joan never one to have many outburst always required her father to jolt her back to reality. Even though he was a cruel son of bitch, he is the only person she ever truly let in to her fortress. The menacing man made sure she had little to no contact with others. She came close once but life and circumstances prevented that from blossoming. Her father had calmed her down at an extremely fast paced this time. It took weeks for him to console her after  
Jianna's untimely death. She sat up slowly, seemingly not noticing the small arms she was recently in. That is until a soft voice beckoned her to turn. 

“Joan, is everything okay?” 

“Yes, yes of course,” she lies ineffectually," while wiping her eyes. I was just going to straighten up a little in here. You are well aware of my discomfort regarding clutter and... she stammers well this place is in a state of disarray." Joan smiles shyly while staring down at the floor in hopes of shutting this down. 

Joan trying to make sense of it all, wonders when Vera got here in the first place. Why was she in her home? Rejoining the land of the living (somewhat) she remembered they were to discuss the growing tension which was hindering their effective working relationship. This hardly seemed like the time to discuss it now. Recent events rendered that conversation virtually an impossibility. How could she logically explain to her deputy that this need to help Mr. Fletcher is not subservient to their greater good. Even though she can't have Vera, Matthew Fletcher definitely should not. He is the cause of their tension. Joan would never admit jealousy or defeat but in a sense he had her. She desperately needed a moment to herself. 

"would you please excuse me for a moment." Not waiting for a reply she walked towards the safe haven of her bedroom. She could not discuss topics of this matter in her current company.

Vera took the initiative to clean up the kitchen for her. 

Joan dazedly sat on the edge of her bed and recalled the the events that led her to be in this situation. Joan thought to herself emotions can harm you far more than a missile apparently. How could Doreen be so ignorant as to think she was being anything other than genuine in her obvious times of need. She wanted nothing more than to protect the young mother. Something she believed herself to of failed many moons ago. A single silent tear fell down her cheek. Joan brushed the tear away with her sleeve and detected an unusual scent. Well, unusual for her surgically cleaned home environment. She took the jacket off and dove in face first. Her olfactory senses were overloaded with pomegranate. Why the fuck do I detect Vera on my clothing? She clung to the garment as if it were a life line. It renewed a sense of calmness she hopelessly needed. Her deputy, although unaware always provided a sense of tranquility in her dark perception of reality. In actuality she provided so much more. Since meeting her deputy she didn't feel the need to seek out woman for a release. Granted her release was provided at her own hand, she can't deny the intense arousal she provided for a modicum of women. 

She took a few more calculated breaths and looked towards the clock. Joan was going to make Mrs. Bennett one hell of a dinner. She certainly did deserve it for all the times she had helped her even without her knowledge. 

Joan walked downstairs focusing on the task at hand, until she saw Vera with garbage bags in her hand. She also detected a hint of fresh herbs. 

"Vera what are you doing here, in my home unannounced?"

"Governor, I realized I am early but I felt the need to check in on you. You seemed well unlike yourself when you left today. I realize you wanted to prepare dinner but I wanted to do something nice for you. You were upstairs a while. So, I cleaned a little and began preparing for our dinner." 

Hearing no response other than a blazing stare which Vera couldn't detect as anger or appreciation she continued on.

"Your kitchen is no longer in disarray and I started preparing our meal. I do hate disappointing you yet again but I did not procure a bottle of wine. I rushed right over after work. I can leave and get something if you like."

It was at that moment she realized it was never her father consoling her. It was Vera all along. Vera Bennett was the one to hold and console her. 

Joan Ferguson was on the verge of losing all capacities. She retreated to her beautiful mind asking what to do what to do at this realization.


	2. How it started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do we need more?

Joan took a step back and looked questionably at the site before her. Vera was cleaning her kitchen, while not immaculate but still up to her standards somewhat. Before the riot and before today’s debacle she would of expected nothing less. Vera loved to please her. Lately, due to Fletcher there was a dissent in their respective roles. Joan could not fathom why Vera, who she had been a little with holding to was now in the privacy of her home and doing something of use. 

“Vera, what exactly do you think you are doing,” Joan asked suspiciously. 

Vera’s attempt to covertly hide the tears in her eyes and the fallen few to her cheeks was proven to be a fail as Joan stared what felt like a hole into her. With Joan back to her contemptuous glares she felt it best to leave. 

“I’m just going to gather up the rest of the glass and I will be on my way, Governor. I can show myself out,” she sniffled. 

Joan could not allow her to leave without debriefing her on the earlier events in her home. Not as trusting of Vera as she once was, she felt it best to ply her with alcohol to gauge what her deputy was planning with the newfound knowledge she obtained this evening. Vera was putty in her hands when alcohol was imbibed. Early intentions were to spend the evening with her deputy so this plan should go awry. A drink felt like a good idea for Joan as well. 

“Vera, why don’t we sit and relax with a glass of wine or two? Unless of course you prefer something stronger, maybe vodka?” 

Vera was conflicted. She wanted so badly to stay but knew her own mental health could suffer from their close quarters. Surely one drink couldn’t hurt. She needed something to take the edge off. So she silently nodded her head without verbalizing her drink preference. 

Joan leisurely walked to the freezer and pulled out two shot glasses and grabbed the vodka. 

“Would you like to sit at the table or do you prefer the living room, Vera?”

“Is the living room okay?” Truthfully Vera had seen way too much in this kitchen tonight. 

“Follow me,” and Vera did just that. Joan sat on one end of the couch and Vera took it upon herself to sit at other end. Joan poured two shots and motioned for Vera to take her glass. Vera picked it up and knocked it back rather quickly. She was a little nervous being in Joan’s home. Joan swiftly drank hers as well. Without saying a word Joan left the room. Vera thought it to be fitting behavior for everything that occurred tonight. Joan entered with a bottle of Shiraz and two wine glasses. She silently poured two glasses and handed one two Vera. The two sat in some what comfortable silence for a few minutes. Joan was the first to speak. 

“Vera why did you come by so early? Earlier today your reaction looked as if it would be torturous to be in my presence outside of work.” She continued to sip her wine while looking at her deputy. 

Vera audibly gulped and finished the entire glass before even attempting to answer. Joan noticed this and poured another shot of vodka for herself and Vera. She took hers and left Vera’s on the table. Not to her surprised, Vera followed suit. 

“I came because I wanted to check on you. As for your office it took me by complete surprise. You haven’t wanted to have a drink with me in months. You have....just have, uhm well, you completely, oh it doesn’t matter,” Vera said nervously while silently lifting her hand for permission to pour another glass of wine. Joan nodded in approval. 

“Why doesn’t it matter? It was clearly important when you gave in to the invitation. You certainly didn’t willing accept it. Is their somewhere else you wish to be? Perhaps, someone else you’d rather be with?

“No, Joan. I don’t have anywhere to be.” Vera furrowed her brows at the comment. Where the hell would she be if not here, an empty home. Alone. 

The two women sat in silence and had another glass of wine. Joan decided she would let Vera off the hook momentarily. She would be answering that question before leaving her home tonight. Vera’s face was becoming flushed. She remembered she had not eaten today. Perhaps that’s why the alcohol has gone straight to her head. 

In a moment of pluckiness she decided to speak first. 

“Joan why did you invite me for dinner? I know you said you sensed something going on, but what?”

There’s that militant edge she loved. It’s what attracted her to her deputy to begin with. Joan hadn’t anticipated on the evening going this way, but she would take the bait. She would let Vera feel in control for the moment. It served a purpose. Besides she had nothing to lose.  
With this question that is. Vera was loosening her tie and unbuttoning her uniform shirt indicating a level of comfort. 

“Mrs. Bennett are you implying that you can not detect the cracks in our once strong foundation? A good deputy would be mindful and notice the subtly yet riffs that have occurred,” she said blatantly. 

A tipsy and irate Vera began, “a good deputy huh. Well I am a good deputy and even more. It’s not my fault you did not notice it. Perhaps if you weren’t infatuated with a certain inmate we wouldn’t be in this situation!”

Joan’s face turned an alarming shade of red. She snatched the middle buttons of Vera’s clothing so forcefully that the small woman was now occupying her side of the couch. Vera shuddered in what she believed to be fear until Joan angrily whispered in her ear. Her brain did not compute the words. However her tactile senses strongly picked up on the hot breath and scrumptious lips tickling at her ear causing her body to feel something foreign to it. Vera Bennett was a puddle of a mess and hot as lava. She ached to be closer to this woman. She reached for Joan’s forearms to draw her in closer but was stopped by two forceful hands. Merely breaths apart Joan’s breaths were ragged and labored. 

“How do you know about Jianna? Answer me now. Who told you this?” she shouted.

Vera now aroused and terrified struggled for words. Moments of stammering and deeps breaths escalated before Joan forced her to look at her. 

“What do you know about Jianna? You will not lie to me!”

“Joan I don’t know what you are talking about. Is that your pet name for Anderson or something? I’m not lying to you Vera sniffled. It’s just not easy telling your boss that you are jealous. It..it may be easy for some but it’s hard for me. I never felt this way before...and..and well you did this to me. At least I think you did.” Joan loosening her grip and arches her brow to continue. “I thought I mattered to you. You use to look at me like you wanted to be more than a mentor. I’m probably just some love struck fool. Not that I’m a fool, but my actions are indicative of an ignorant person. It’s clear that you don’t want me. I know you want Doreen. I’m sorry it caused a problem with us, but I’m only human Joan for god’s sake.” Vera erupted into tears looking into Joan’s eyes. 

Joan saw nothing but truthfulness in her eyes. She realized she had lost a little control at the mere mention of that name. Joan rebooted as if she were a computer and switched gears. She had bigger sharks to slay. What was her deputy getting at? Noah Webster failed in comparison to her, yet she couldn’t understand what her deputy was trying to voice. She thought she knew. She was 95% sure her deputy was jealous at the thought of her with another woman, but wasn’t her deputy straight? Joan could count on one hand the amount of times she was drunk, and this one goes to the top. 

“Vera are you jealous?”

“Please don’t ridicule me, Joan. I hope you will extend the same courtesy to me as I did you earlier. I didn’t judge or mock you. Even if you don’t think so, I deserve the same. I never meant for you to know. In the beginning I did. That was before I realized that... no that’s not true either. Vera composed herself... A....a few weeks after the riot I thought that you were to screwed up to care for anyone but now I know you just couldn’t care for me. It’s good Joan. I’m glad. Well glad for you that you care about someone. I’m sorry she doesn’t realize how wonderful you are,” Vera lowered her head silently. 

Joan gently grabbed her deputies face and whispered,  
“There is nothing going on with Anderson. She is a prisoner who requires constant monitoring. She is incarcerated with miscreants some of whom have committed murder outside and inside the prison. Don’t you think an innocent child should be looked after? What are your thoughts on the subject, Mrs. Bennett.”

“Well yes I guess. But.. but. Why should I care. Yes, a child shouldn’t be harmed but I feel the need to punish the mother who was cruel to you. I would of welcomed everything you offered to her. Maybe I shouldn’t be in corrections,” Vera states while taking off her shoes and walking aimlessly around Joan’s living room. 

Joan watched as Vera placed her hands on her hips, exposing the silk blue bra that Joan rendered possible with snatching the blouse open earlier. One to hardly ever succumb to sweets, she realized Vera was so delicious she undoubtedly was fattening. Lost in thought at seeing her deputy and secret desire she almost missed her next words. 

“Too bad I wasn’t the object of your desire. This night would have ended differently,” Vera scoffed. 

Joan stood behind Vera and raised her hands to gently rub her breast. She nuzzled into her neck and whispered, “Don’t ever think I haven’t thought about you this way. I’ve more than thought about it, in fact it’s all I think about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked the title of this fiction into Joan’s line. I’ve more than thought about it...
> 
> Should I continue?


	3. How could I have not seen it?

“Don’t ever think I haven’t thought about you this way. I’ve more than thought about it, in fact it’s all I think about," Joan seductively whispered. 

It sent a fire throughout Vera’s body being in such close proximity to Joan. She literally burned as she stood in front of her, yet knew she would figuratively die of hypothermia if denied this moment. 

"Uhm Mrs. Bennett you are just a mystery wrapped in a riddle aren’t you?” Joan purred as she rotated between kisses and bites along her deputies’ neck. "You know dear what I find even more irresistible than that taut and smooth body of yours?" All Vera could manage was "wh.. whaaa...” as she inched her ass supremely close to Joan's center while clutching the hand currently occupying her breast. "The fact that you could hide your attraction and jealousy from me. As a whole, I’m observant to a faulT.”

Vera turned swiftly and stared into the dark eyes she had lusted over for months. She grabbed Joan's head until their lips were nearly touching. 

"Well I am under the tutelage of someone whose subterfuge game is tighter than well my prison issued skirt,” Vera said with a wink as she edged closer to those lips that keep her up at night. It was gentle and tender. Everything Vera always wanted a kiss to be and what Joan never knew a kiss to be. Jianna and herself had stolen quick kisses here and there. Incarceration didn’t allow for much intimacy. Joan never let the modicum number of women after her beseech her lips. Vera didn’t even silently ask for permission before nibbling and pecking her lips. Joan needing more exposure to the mouth of the woman in her arms, lightly tapped her tongue asking for entrance. The emphatic growl Vera produced indicated the kiss was going to her specifications and needs. As in all aspects of her life, Joan used restraint to slowly massaged Vera’s eager tongue with her own as opposed to speeding the kiss up. Even though it was a slow kiss, Joan noted it was rapidly becoming the best kiss of her life. She was beginning to feel to much at once. She took that bottom lip that Vera persistently gnawed at between her teeth and slid it out with a popping sound, which produced a smile on Vera that Joan had yet to witness in all their time together. 

Struggling for breaths, Joan leaned into Vera’s ear to plant soft strokes with her tongue and whisper,” “Yes Mrs. Bennett your skirt is rather fitted. I’ve immensely enjoyed the new size.”

“Whaaa...what new size. It’s not a new size. I haven’t changed sizes since I started working at the prison,” Vera excitedly moaned while running her hands up and down her Governor’s body. Her Governor’s hot body she thought. 

“You would be correcT in one of those statements,” Joan lowly chuckled and bit the earlobe in her mouth before staring into quizzical eyes. Joan could practically see the proverbial mouse reaching for the cheese as Vera was searching for the meaning behind her loaded comment. 

It dawned on Vera that after the riot her skirt did seem a bit snug. She thought herself to of gained weight which caused her to work out more. Little did she know it only made her Governor stare more at the faultless and what she believed to be a scrumptious ass underneath that uniform. 

“It was after the riot wasn’t it? But how, and well mmm well why?”

“Yes, it was. I made the assumption I had lost you then. You would leave my office without that little sway of your hips. One day as fate would have it the uniform allotments were on my desk. I took the initiative to change your size for my own personal gain,” Joan said while kneading Vera’s backside. Vera began massaging and kissing Joan’s breasts hard enough for her to feel the contact beneath her shirt. 

Joan had been missing the way Vera was putty in her hands. She would see that look in her eyes and knew just what to say to obtain it. Vera needed approval and compliments. 

While stroking her face, “you know Vera having the privilege of seeing you correctly assess the tension leading up to Bea Smiths’ prison break was very very arousing to me. You frankly became a bit of a distraction for me. In an effort to not let my imagination run rampant, I decided to have a look at the goods myself. Just because I didn’t think the purchase was obtainable (and I do hope I am using this phrase accurately dear) doesn’t mean I couldn’t window shop. My only and I do mean only regret is that Mr. Fletcher was too enjoying the fruits of my labor.”

“Joan, I haven’t allowed him to touch me since that dreadful night. You have to believe me,” Vera said in a panicked rant. 

The intensity of Vera’s stare as well as statement led Joan to believe her truthful. She wrapped her arms fully around her and glided her hand over every body part she could. 

“Oh my god, Fletch,” Vera yelled while pushing a shocked Joan away. Joan stood back and arched a pointed brow in discomfort at the escalation of this evening. The mere mention of his name nearly dried her a little. Perhaps, that’s why he couldn’t successfully enter her deputy. Oh but Joan knew she could. She knew how to part those thighs and make it a sea. Vera grabbed Joan’s hands into her own and stared into her those beautiful eyes. Eyes she could get lost in. 

“Joan, what was the woman’s name you blurted out earlier? Jenna or Janna?”

Joan began to panic. Now is not the time she thought to herself. 

“Jianna,” Vera stated assuredly.  
Fletcher had that name on a drawing at work. He was making a copy of it when I went to check on the ambulance. He was concentrating so ferocious that he didn’t answer my question. At first I thought it was just because well he is a bit slower. Since you just said the same exact name, I don’t think it’s a coincidence.” Joan remembering to keep her cool, motioned for Vera to continue.  
“At first I thought it was a drawing that belonged to someone in his therapy class. I don’t really know what they do there but why would a presumably straight man draw another man. I was about to look away when I saw that name, Jianna. I didn’t think much about it, well because why would I?” Joan slowly closed her eyes while gripping the hands in hers tighter. She inhaled and exhaled deeply to formulate a sense of calm before speaking. 

“Mrs. Bennett what exactly do you think it was? And who was the man.”

“Well I initially thought it was one of the other people in his rehab classes as I said before. I don’t actually know what they do there. The only thing I ever helped him with was assuring he had his finances in order. I guess when I saw the name it made me think it was someone he was interested in. The woman I mean. The man was plain and bald. Oh my god Joan, it was on drawing paper, like...like from a sketch book. You know what that means don’t you?”

Of course Joan knew what that meant. It meant Bea Smith was in cahoots with Fletcher to take her down. Of this she was certain. The only thing that shocked her was the woman she thought to have been siding with that imbecile was loyal to her all along. She realized she has been so blind sided by Bea Smith’s betrayal of her top dog offer that she failed to notice what Vera Bennett could truly be to her. In every single facet of her needs. How did I not see it before? Bea Smith was to blame and she would exact her own form of justice for this. But for now she would just simply indulge. Joan grabbed Vera and kissed her like she was her death row meal. Vera reciprocating the eager kiss escalated her need more. One she wasn’t aware she had. Joan pulled away but not before grabbing Vera’s head so they were eye level. Fast paced breathing made the desire even stronger. 

“Vera, I will do my best to explain that particular name to you at some point. Right now, I wish to give you a tour of my home.”

“A tour...a tour... after all you have just done to me you want to give me a tour of your home... a fucking tour, now Vera barked angrily. 

Joan smiling wickedly simply answered, “Yes, I would like to start with my bedroom if there is no objection?”

Vera lit up like she was standing on a ocean holding a bottle with a genie inside. Ready to grant her the wish she wanted most. 

“I would love nothing more than a tour, Joan. Your bedroom is the perfect place to start,” she whispered before placing a kiss and bite at the hot lips that stood before her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it


	4. Loyalty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely adore Joan. I do believe that if Bea Smith had not strayed her path, it wouldn’t have taken her completely to a dark place. Bea forced Doreen’s hand.

Now standing in Joan’s bedroom, the two women’s body edged ever so closely. Not of their own volition. It was a wanton pull that further instigated this need. Months of staring at her deputy for Joan and many, many orgasms initiated at her own hand by fantasies of Joan for Vera. Joan’s impressive memory could not compute the amount of times she stared at her deputy on CCTV as well as the times she sent a subtle side eye to watch her sway out of her office. Joan was often grateful to have a devious mind when it came to young Vera. Vera’s eyes were blazing with desire but there was something else going on. 

“Vera, is everything okay? You don’t seem as sure of yourself. If you need to walk out that door and we precede as nothing happened between us tonight, then do so. No repercussions,” Joan asked fearfully. 

“I...I wa want this, I’ve thought about this so much it seems like we already have. My fears are not wanting you... wanting this with you, it’s you not wanting me.”

Joan lifted Vera’s chin to bestow the softest of many kisses on her lips. Vera was melting right before her. She roughly pulled her hair back to come face to face with those playful eyes. 

“Vera, I’m not him. Nor, am I the monster I am presumed to be.” 

Joan placed tender kisses along her deputies beautiful jaw, neck, and ears. Sensing her responding, she began to suck and bite all parts exposed to her. All of Vera’s fear dissipated in the confinement’s of Joan’s safe haven. 

Clothes being ripped off along with heavy pants and groans were the only sounds evident. Now naked, the two had free range of the others body. Rubbing, grunting, and a whole lot of grinding into each other was driving both of them nearly over the edge. Either at this point failed to of touched a wet aching center. Vera hadn’t out of trepidation of doing it wrong. Joan did it purposely for the anticipation. She loved the begging nature that foreplay can cause if done properly. What Joan didn’t expect to feel was a need for her deputy to reciprocate. No one has ever touched her in this way. In fact she can not actually recall if she wanted them too. She had assigned her life to one of seclusion long before she met her deputy. Her orgasms were at her own deft hand. Yet now in clearly what was a moment weakness she felt more like a human being than she had her entire life. It possibly could have happened with Jianna if life wasn’t so cruel, but nonetheless here she was. What she was now, was so set off by her deputies actions that she was on the verge of breaking her rules. Solitaire wasn’t in the mix anymore, she needed the interaction. She was just about to voice her  
desires.....Until she heard the voice of an angel who might as likely been the devil because her hands and mouth were sinfully luscious on her lips, neck, and breast. 

Vera obviously was the first to break. 

“Joan oh god Joan I need you, I.. think... I want you now.”

Needing no further explanation,  
She picked up the smaller woman and essentially threw her on the bed. The tiny body bounced a little enhancing her small but jaw dropping breast. Vera parted her legs summoning Joan. Joan had planned on driving her fingers directly into Vera until she noticed the tell tale sign of just how hot Vera was for her. Being analytical she decided to find out just how much. She ran her tongue slowly, with force up Vera’s clit but halted when Vera jerked up and nervously asked, “what are you doing.” 

“I’m going to give you what you richly deserve. DO YOU TRUST ME?” Joan growled while biting the junction between Vera’s thigh and wet aching cunt. She knew Vera was not accustomed to such pleasure so she would give her a moment to agree with her. Vera nodded consent and Joan returned to devour her. Vera was thrashing until Joan held her lower body down. She inserted one finger to test her readiness. Although, very tight the liquid lava on Joan’s finger tips made it clear she was able to handle more. Joan was just about to insert another finger when Vera arose. 

“Joan I..I... I’m...”

Joan raised up to meet Vera’s face while keeping the one digit in the softest warmest place she ever encountered, and kissed her deeply. To Joan’s delight she began sucking her tongue. Slow at first, then very deliberate. The idea that Joan Ferguson was licking her pussy made her involuntarily clench. 

Joan reluctantly pulled away and whispered, “shhh my dear. Listen to me. I know what you are thinking and I rather enjoy the compact environment I am in. Luxury items are very often presented in small packages. And well you, you are just pristine aren’t you,” she uttered before inserting another finger with ease causing Vera to scream and chant the woman’s name who gave her so much pleasure directly into her mouth.  
Vera ran her hands up and down Joan’s back until she got to her ass, which she kneaded with exact precision. The ass she so often appreciated far more than she should while working. The sounds coming from the woman above her encouraged and aroused her on levels she never knew to be possible. She slid her slender hand between the two furnaces and stroked Joan’s clit, causing Joan to buck into the beckoning hand. Vera’s soft strokes turned into firm flicks of her fingers. The intensity that Joan worked her from the inside out spurred her need to do just the same to Joan. Vera nearly levitated with her impending orgasm. Surprising to Joan, she quickly followed and collapsed forward onto the lithe woman. Vera welcomed the imposing body. There was no place on earth she would rather be. This was all she needed to be happy in life. The two laid like this for what felt like hours, wonderful hours. In actually, only mere moments. Vera was beginning to feel anxious at the thought of Joan becoming annoyed of someone in her presence for too long long. She knew her Governor to be a bit of a loner. As much as she wanted to lay with her until her dying days, she knew she had to extract herself before her welcome presence was unwanted. 

“Joan, you have nearly worn me out. If I don’t get up now, I will not be able too.”

“Shhhh...just rest here, with me... if you need to that is.”

Vera delighted and obliged in those words. She pressed her face further into the breast she laid upon. She came to the resolution that Egyptian cotton whatever the count could not be softer than the two pillows she laid on. She drifted off to sleep with a smile not noticing the domineering woman watching her intriguingly. Joan Ferguson allowed herself to succumb to sleep while holding her deputy. 

Vera jumped up and straddled Joan, “I know how to change the dynamics in the prison. I can shut this down.”

In a relaxed slumber, “Vera what are you talking about?”

“All of the tension and dissension in Wentworth was orchestrated by Smith. Many of the women are not happy with her leadership and commitment.  
If you neutralize her, you can have complete control once again.” 

Joan mesmerized by Vera’s words could no longer speak. She couldn’t decide if it was endearing or fatal to her. Vera noticed the hesitation and proceeded. 

“The key is letting Bea out of psych and then slotting her. The second in charge is always command when the top dog is incapacitated. I know Maxine and more importantly I built a relationship with her when Fletcher was less than kind. I did it sincerely not manipulative at all, Maxine will trust me. She would be a much more effective leader for the women and you of course. Bea is the architect of everything bad that has happened at Wentworth. I just need you to trust me. I’m right on this.” 

Joan although overwhelmed with emotion conceded her insightful deputy has been correct on many aspects, nodded yes in agreement. 

“Vera, it’s not appropriate to wake someone at this time of night who holds a demanding job such as ours. Since we are awake, I think it to be suitable to engage in activities that have proven to render us exhausted. We need our wits about us for the job.”

“Yes, Mrs. Ferguson I agree.” 

“Vera, I want to trust you. It’s not as simple as the act of breathing for others for me,” Joan whispered into the neck she held on to. 

Vera lowered her head to the full voluptuous breast to caress and whisper, “if you so much as give me an inch I can prove the miles of loyalty to you.” 

Joan flipped the two over with a smile indicating she would grant Vera what she was asking for. Complete loyalty held excitingly wicked things within her.


End file.
